Who am I?
by jw
Summary: Bad summary. After three years, Harry realizes the consequences of not seeing who Severus is.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't profit from them, and I don't think any of this will ever appear in a J.K. Rowling's novel.

Summary: Harry Potter and Severus Snape are together. This is a story about their relationship, which means SLASH. Nothing explicit, but it does exist. Harry doesn't see what is right in front of you and "bad" things happen because of it. Bad summary, slightly better fic.

Pairings: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

Spoilers: I don't plan on mentioning anything specific, but it is good to have knowledge of all five just in case.

Rating: Pg-13 to be cautious.

Author's Notes: I am just guessing at Sev's age on this one. If anyone knows his age, please let me know. Also, please review. I realize that I do not posses the writing skills that many have that post here, but I crave some kind of feedback. Even the negative type. J

                                                Who am I?

Harry Potter and Severus Snape.

          In theory, two very different people. Ex Death Eater/Defeater of Voldemort. Head of Slytherin/Gryffindor Golden Boy. 43/23. Potions Master/ Quidditch Assistant Coach.

          But, for some reason it would have surprised no one to know that they had been bedding each other for almost three years.

          Every night was about release. Some nights were rough, others gentle, but never were there words of love, even friendship exchanged. After a quick and silent clean up they slept, but never with each other. No arms cradling, no afterglow loving.

          Each night was silent, except for one moment. From the first night Harry had practically beaten down the door and demanded sex, to each night after, Severus would ask Harry, "Who am I?"

                   Originally Harry would answer, "Severus Snape." He even tried answering with his full title, "Severus Snape Potions Master." He tried calling him names (snarky bastard) and giving the summary of the man's life. But every night Severus would continue to ask him, "Who am I?"

          Finally, after almost three years of this, Harry snapped. "What do you fucking want from me!? You've asked me the same question over and over for three damn years! Apparently I can't give you the answer you need!"

          Severus looked at Harry with an odd look in his eyes. Instead of the unreadable expression that was usually there, or the look of anger that Harry was expecting, he saw a tender sort of sadness.

          Severus kissed him on his scar gently, shocking Harry.

          "I know Harry, go to sleep."

          "Serverus…what?"

          Snore.

          With one last bewildered look at his bedmate Harry drifted off to sleep.

          He had the most wonderful dream that night. He dreamed arms were holding him close, keeping him safe. Harry dreamed of warmth and love. He heard a voice whisper, "Goodbye."

          Harry woke up the next morning to an empty room. Not used to this, but not worried either, he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Only to be met with a completely silent room.

          Harry began to worry. Had Voldemort come back? Had a student been hurt? He scanned each table, then the staff table, noticing that Severus was the only one who appeared to be missing. A twinge of worry creased his brow, but he quickly dismissed it, assuring himself that Severus must have had a potion to work on before classes began.

          Dumbledore addressed the hall. "In light of recent events classes are cancelled for the day. Everyone is dismissed, including staff. Except Mr. Potter."

          Harry's stomach dropped to his knees. He stood there as the entire hall shuffled out, the staff occasionally shooting him sympathetic looks. As Harry stood there his heart began to sink along side his stomach, no longer being able to convince himself that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about the first addition Hogwarts: A History he had stolen for Hermione. 

          Dumbledore shattered the last hope Harry had by looking at him sadly and saying, "I'm sorry Harry, it's about Severus."

That's it for now…not because of a cliffhanger, just because its 1215 in the morning and I have work tomorrow at 7. The rest in chapter two…please review if you find it at all slightly interesting. Thank you.  


End file.
